This invention relates to the binding of comminuted meats using blends of water-soluble proteins and a hydrocolloid and particularly where the protein blend contains water solids casein salts and the whey solids obtained as byproducts from the concentration of whey protein from whey.
Because of the increasing requirement for protein sources throughout the world, various processes have been recently developed to extract protein from whey. Particular reference is made to the Dienst Attebery patent, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,806, which discloses a method of separating protein from cheese whey by means of a molecular sieve resin, more commoly known as gel filtration. Also in active use is the technique of ultrafiltration to separate and concentrate the protein from the whey. The development of these separation techniques has also raised further processing problems. The byproducts from these processes are difficult to handle because they are highly hygroscopic.
In the processing of cheese whey by molecular sieve resin, a low molecular weight fraction (about 5-10% solids) is obtained which has a solids composition of mainly lactose and minerals with residual protein. The solids in this low molecular weight fraction can be described more particularly by the following typical chemical analysis.
______________________________________ Lactose, % 40-50 Minerals, % 25-35 Protein (N .times. 6.38), % 15-20 Lactic Acid, % 7-10 Citric Acid, % 3-6 Fat, % less than 1 Moisture less than 5 pH 6.6-7.2 ______________________________________
Similarly, the use of ultrafiltration provides a permeate which is high in minerals and lactose. The solids in the permeate can be described more particularly by the following typical chemical analysis.
______________________________________ Lactose, % 70-80 Minerals, % 10-15 Protein, (N .times. 6.38), % 4-8 Lactic Acid, % -- Citric Acid, % -- Fat, % less than 1 Moisture less than 5 pH 6-7 ______________________________________
After removing the lactose by normal lactose crystallization procedures, the now delactosed permeate contains about 40-45% lactose, about 25-35% minerals and about 8-12% protein (TKN.times.6.38).
The use of the byproduct of the molecular sieve fractionation of whey as a flavor enhancer in foods is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,056. In addition, this patent teaches that the byproduct of the molecular sieve fractionation of the whey is useful in comminuted meat compositions as it exhibits a binding effect in addition to the flavor enhancement effect. While the byproduct from the molecular sieve fractionation of whey is an effective meat binder and flavor enhancer in comminuted meats, there still exists areas under the broad term of comminuted meat where less than excellent performance is achieved. This generally includes the area of sandwich loaves.
In preparing sandwich loaves, the binder must emulsify the fat and water in contrast to franks where there is more latitude on water loss. Whey byproducts have not been effective in extending sandwich loaves though the byproducts can be used effectively in franks (The Functionality of Binders in Meat Emulsions, R. M. Lauck, Journal of Food Science, Volume 40, 1975 at pages 736-740). Various gums such as locust bean gum, guar gum, karaya gum and carrageenan have been reported to act as water binding and product appearance agents in meat (Handbook of Food Additives, 2nd (1972) Chemical Rubber Company at pp. 343-344).
While many materials have been advocated for use in binding the water and fat of meat, one product is consistently used in the industry, i.e., calciumreduced skim milk powder. This material has provided the best yields under the severe conditions of chopping, which in the industry can extend over a long period of time. Many binders show good binding effect (based on yield) during the early chopping stages (cf Assignee's copending application Ser. No. 6,817, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,363, which discloses a binder for comminuted meat of a blend of deproteinized whey byproducts with from 5-50% casein or its salts). Some of these binders rapidly fall-off in yield as the chopping is continued. The ideal material would provide high yields at the initial stages of chopping without significant fall-off in yield as chopping is continued.
Because of the extensive quantity of whey available, researchers are attempting to obtain new uses for whey protein and hence producing more whey byproducts. While it has been shown that these products can be effectively used in meat binders, the problem of fall-off in yield after extensive chopping still remains. In preparing sandwich loaves, the binder must emulsify the fat and water in contrast to sausage-like frankfurters where there is more latitude on water loss. Some of the whey byproducts have not been effective in binding sandwich loaves though they can be used effectively in other areas.
It has now been found that the problem of fall-off in yield during the preparation of a comminuted meat product can be overcome in accordance with the present invention.